


Prompt of the Day: Temperature Play!

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts! [3]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: 2018, Double Drabble, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Satan walked over to Alciel with an ice cube in his hand and smirked. Oh, he was going to have so much with with this...





	Prompt of the Day: Temperature Play!

**Author's Note:**

> Satan and Alciel cool down on a hot day.

Satan received a few ice cubes from the fridge and smirked. He squatted next to Alciel, who was already naked and half asleep.

"Are you back yet? Why'd you leave me?" grumbled a cranky, sweaty Alciel. Damn, it was pretty hot...

"I brought something you might like." Satan smiled, holding out the ice cubes in his palm. Alciel brightened at the suggestion of ice, because for one, he like temperature play, and two... It was fucking hot, ok?

"Temperature play or.." Alciel trailed off, slightly shy.

Satan smiled and bent down, taking Alciel's nipple in his mouth. His right hand was busy placing an ice cube on Alciel's nipple, while the left rolled a pearly nipple. Alciel moaned and arched his back, his cock standing as proud and tall as a soldier. After a few minutes, Satan removed his mouth and hands. Alciel scowled at the loss of contact but was rewarded when Satan repeated his ministrations on his other side. "

S-Sire!" he gasped, his cock painfully hard.

Satan removed his mouth from Alciel's nipples and stuck the ice cube into his mouth, sucking on it 'till it was just a cold memory. Taking pity on Alciel's now slightly pained moans, Satan took Alciel's cock into his mouth and grinned at the familiar feeling. It was as soft and hard as ever. The added coolness led Alciel to orgasm quicker than usual.

Alciel's face during coming was so gorgeous and lustful that Satan often unintentionally came. Today was one of those times. After both men came with a grand finale, they decided to spoon, because why the fuck not?


End file.
